Teeter totters, or see-saws as they are sometimes referred, provide enjoyment for young and old. In operation, a rider is seated at each end of a teeter totter beam, that rotates about an axis of a pivot/fulcrum point. Each rider alternately exerts an upward force to cause their respective end of the beam to elevate, while the opposite end of the beam lowers toward the surface on which the teeter-totter is situated (typically the ground).
In some circumstances, additional movement is desired by the riders of a teeter totter. However, traditional teeter totters do not allow additional movement, and are restricted to rotation about the pivot/fulcrum.
In some circumstances, the weight of the teeter totter users are different. In such cases, it is often more challenging for the heavier of the riders, as the heavier rider must push harder to cause his/her end of the teeter totter to elevate, and must absorb a great force as his/her end of the teeter totter lowers to the ground. Where the weight differential between the riders is too great, utilization of the teeter totter becomes difficult if not impossible. To help to alleviate this problem, an adjustable seat has been used, where the seat includes a portion extending down and even with the sides of the teeter totter. The downward extending seat portion includes a hole, and the side of the beam includes predrilled holes along its length. A user adjusts the seat by aligning the hole in the downward extending portion of the seat with one of the holes along the teeter totter beam, and placing a bolt through the aligned holes to lock the teeter totter seat at that position. However, alignment of the holes of the downward extending portion of the seat with those of the beam can be difficult for riders, as even a slight misalignment can prevent insertion of the bolt to lock the seat in place. Further, if a substantial balance point exists between any two of the holes along the teeter totter beam, it may be difficult for the riders to achieve balance from the provided holes.
This invention is directed to solving one or more of the problems discussed above.